ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Exciting Adventures of Karas Antilles!
Character Overview Karas Antilles is a former Jedi padawan who was learning under Jedi Knight Kirana Ti Djo at the Jedi Citadel on Bakura. He left the Order briefly in 210ABY shortly after a brief fall from the light side. He is currently unaffiliated, though he mostly follows the Jedi Code. Biography As a Youngling Karas Antilles was born on the Outer Rim world of Serenno in the year 192ABY to a family of spacers. As a direct result Karas spent very little time on his homeworld and thus has no memories of it. Several months after birth, his family's freighter was set upon by pirates. Unbeknownst to the pirates however, they were being tailed by a team of Jedi Knights who quickly overpowered them and took them into custody. The Antilles' thanked the Jedi profusely for their aid - and the Jedi noticed that their child had a strong affinity for the Force. They explained this to Karas' parents, who after some deliberation agreed that Karas would live a much better life in the care of the Jedi than he ever would as the son of freighter pilots - and so they gave him to the Jedi. So began his training. Even in the care of the Jedi, Karas travelled a lot more often than any other padawan. This was largely due to every teacher he had dying or going missing inexplicably - something which plagues Karas' thoughts, often leading him to wonder if he was the problem. Going through several teachers did not seem to hinder his learning progress however. As he grew older he became determined to become a model Jedi - a sort of living monument to all of the Jedi Masters who and taught him over the years. His biggest concern was that he would never be taken as a padawan, as there were no vacant Masters who were interested in taking on a learner. And then in 206ABY, he was assigned to Wind Peacecraft as a padawan shortly before the fall of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Karas learned much under his new Master, and discovered that he had an affinity for healing through the Force. In addition to that he was also quite strong with Telekinesis. Despite his improvement, Wind Peacecraft was often away on difficult missions, and Karas was left to fend for himself. The Council of Knowledge Shortly after the collapse of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in 206ABY, Wind Peacecraft took Karas to Naboo to visit the Council of Knowledge. There he met people such as Darwill Jinn and Tianili Linail, whom he befriended - the latter of which he assisted in her trials. Jedi Citadel of Bakura In the year 209ABY, Kaytren Li approached Darwill Jinn about the possibility of creating a Citadel for Jedi use - away from Naboo. Thanks to several scouts, she had discovered a good location on Bakura. Darwill Jinn was amongst the first to go, which coincided with the beginning of Tianili's Jedi trials. After playing his part at the very beginning of her trials, Karas travelled to Bakura. Due to the quiet nature of the Citadel at the time, Karas spent a lot of time alone or with two younglings who had also participated in Tianili's trials - Derry and Ezrie. Even when the Citadel began to grow more populated, Karas chose not to select his own private quarters, instead choosing to remain in the Padawan's Space with the younglings. Karas' time on Bakura was largely uneventful due to his Master being away and the Citadel being a quiet outpost in the Outer Rim until the creation of the Jedi Council later in that year. He continued to live there quite peacefully until another padawan, Arren Lsu, arrived on the scene. Arren Lsu Karas' life changed forever the day he met Darwill Jinn's padawan, Arren Lsu. The adventures and experiences the two had together would bond them for life - though not all of the experiences were pleasant ones. It began with a Force vision of someone in intense pain. Someone who needed help - and nobody knew. Only Karas was aware of it, though he could determine neither the source nor the cause. It had been many months since he had last seen his Master, Wind Peacecraft, so he could not speak to him about it. But the person, whoever it was, needed help. Karas decided to go looking for them. As he was breaking into a shuttle in the Jedi Citadel hangar, he was interrupted by Arren Lsu. She insisted on coming with him, as she too had chosen to leave the Citadel for her own reasons. Unwilling to risk being caught by the Masters, Karas agreed to take her with him. She convinced him to help her search for her boyfriend who had gone missing, and he begrudgingly allowed it - after all, she had caught him in the act of stealing Jedi property. He at least owed her a favour or two for not turning him in. The ship soon entered hyperspace and Karas relaxed a little. Until they arrived at Muunilinst, in Imperial Space. Karas was very alarmed that Arren had brought them to the Ba'al Hammon, the very centre of the Empire of Lady Tanith. He would have turned the ship around immediately if not for sensing his Master's presence on the station. They landed their shuttle and ventured out into the station in search of their missing people. Arren found no trace of her boyfriend, and Karas learned that his Master was more deeply involved with the Sith Empress than he could have possibly imagined. As he returned to the hangar bay so that they could leave, he lost his temper - destroying several cargo bins and injuring Arren slightly in the process. They boarded the shuttle, and Karas performed some minor healing on Arren. Karas could still sense the pain he had felt through the Force on Bakura. After some meditation he determined that it was indeed someone he knew, and when he looked at the map of the galaxy the Force told him that the person was somewhere in the vicinity of Ossus. They departed Muunilinst and set course for Ossus. They came out of hyperspace over Ossus - right in the midst of the Grey Jedi Fleet. Panicking they shot down towards the surface and took cover in an open paddock. After several long moments Karas realised that the person he was seeking was not on Ossus at all - but they were in a nearby system. Arren suggested Raxus Prime - and off they went again. Upon entering the Raxus system Karas instantly knew that they'd come to the right place. What he didn't realise is that he was too late to help the person he was seeking, as they had already been rescued. It turned out that the person was Ileniya Beviin, and she had been tracking a rogue terrorist cell who had created a superweapon. She successfully managed to destroy it, had been captured in the process. She had later been rescued, but Karas knew nothing about that. Meanwhile, Arren's father had heard reports of his missing daughter being spotted in the vicinity. He had hired several mercenaries to capture her, and they were lying in wait on Raxus Prime. Unfortunately, Karas and Arren walked right into their trap. Though Karas fought valiantly, the padawans were captured and taken to Telos IV, where the most defining experiences of Karas' life would take place. The Exciting Adventures of Karas Antilles! ---- *'The Exciting Adventures of Karas Antilles: Telos IV' Under Construction. *'The Exciting Adventures of Karas Antilles: Bakura' Under Construction. *'The Exciting Adventures of Karas Antilles: Corellia' Under Construction. *'The Exciting Adventures of Karas Antilles: Varonat' Under Construction. *'The Exciting Adventures of Karas Antilles: Drall' Under Construction Force Powers *'Healing' Karas is an above average healer, though he still has much to learn about the Force and its healing properties. *'Telekinesis' Karas is exceptionally powerful when it comes to TK based powers. *'Electric Judgement' One of his darker powers, Karas has the ability to create lightning with the Force. *'Mind Trick' Karas is adept at fooling the weak minded with the power of the Force. *'Knight Speed' Though it is not a power he often has a practical use for, Karas has the ability to enhance his speed with the power of the Force. *'Choke' Another of his darker abilities, Karas has, in the past, used this power. Weapons Karas only weapon in his lightsabre. It is deep purple in colour. Combat Styles Karas is skilled in form V, Diem So, and he is also quite adept in form III, Soresu. Transportation Karas does not own a personal transport. He has gotten around via public transport or Jedi resources. UFRP Character Facts & Trivia Author's Notes